


Clase

by RedMoon616



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando ingresas a una de tus clases universitarias para encontrarte con que el profesor es muy...distrayente?





	Clase

**Author's Note:**

> Algo nacido de la nada; pura fantasía para mí propia satisfacción.

 

   El aula se empezó a llenar cada vez más de gente a medida que se acercaba la hora en que comienza la clase. Yo llegué temprano para poder elegir cómodamente el mejor lugar para sentarme y poder observar la clase sin perturbación alguna. La mayoría de los estudiantes que asisten a esta clase son mayores que yo debido a que es una cátedra avanzada que se suele cursar durante los últimos años de la carrera. A mí esto no me importó ya que literatura es la materia que mejor se me da, y por lo tanto no voy a tener problema en cursar Literatura Victoriana Gótica.

  
   Aunque agradable hasta ahora, mi experiencia en la universidad ha sido un tanto solitaria. Como no comparto habitación con ninguna otra estudiante, y no suelo hablar mucho con mis compañeros de clase, no tuve la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos. Con los pocos que llegué a hacer, fui perdiendo contacto a través del tiempo. Al cabo de unos meses ya me encontraba tan sola como al principio. Al final decidí enfocarme solo en mis estudios y sumergirme en mi vida estudiantil a pleno. Así por lo menos podré mantener mis notas altas y entregar todos mis ensayos a tiempo. Hasta puede que me adelante en algunas clases y consiga créditos extra.

   Mi tren de pensamiento se ve interrumpido cuando el salón es invadido por un inmutable silencio. Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia abajo, hacia el centro del aula. El único sonido que irrumpe la quietud es el de la puerta cerrándose. Frente a las pizarras y detrás del escritorio se encuentra el profesor, el Dr. Colin Farrell. Por un momento me olvido de dónde estoy y de que hay gente a mi alrededor. Todo lo que puedo ver es al Dr. Farrell presentándose frente a la clase, con sus ojos oscuros paseándose de asiento en asiento y registrando a cada estudiante que encuentran. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía, siento que se me detiene el corazón.

  
   Ese par de ojos que asemejan chocolate amargo derretido se clavan en los míos por debajo de dos cejas gruesas de color café (demasiado expresivas como para ser reales). Siento como si pudiese ver a través de mí, dentro de mí; como si estuviese evaluando mi alma. Con una quijada de ángulos prominentes, cubierta ligeramente por la sombra de una barba en crecimiento, y cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás con gel… ¿Cómo no sentirse placenteramente intimidada por semejante hombre? Sus ojos permanecen pegados a mí por un segundo más -que parece más bien un minuto entero- hasta que se mueven hacia la persona que está sentada a mi izquierda. El breve momento en que cruzamos miradas se sintió como una eternidad, y no solo eso, sino que me pareció percibir una cierta intensidad de su parte, como si quisiera algo.

  
   La clase se desarrolla con total armonía, cada alumno con su atención puesta únicamente en el profesor. Y, ¿cómo ignorarlo? No es solo la belleza de su rostro la única característica cautivadora que posee el hombre, su voz no se queda atrás. Tranquila e impasible, melodiosa y atrayente; es imposible no escucharlo cuando habla, captura tu atención por completo. Tan solo imaginar cómo debe ser escuchar su voz susurrándome al oído provoca que cierre mis piernas abruptamente. Se ve que dicho movimiento no pasó desapercibido por el Doctor, quien redirige su mirada en mi dirección. Para mi asombro, sus ojos ascienden desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Casi en trance le sostengo la mirada hasta que él prosigue con su lectura. Ante esto no puedo evitar suspirar involuntariamente.

  
   Con una voz, cuerpo y rostro completamente hechizantes, termino dándome cuenta de que no estoy prestando atención a lo que el profesor está explicando. Lo cual es una lástima porque la clase es de lo más interesante, de eso estoy segura. El profesor comienza a leer la introducción de uno de los libros que entran en el primer parcial; mientras todos toman notas yo no puedo evitar mirarlo, completamente encandilada por el suave timbre de su voz y su acento irlandés. Aprovecho que la mirada del profesor se encuentra depositada en el texto que sostiene entre sus manos y me dedico a inspeccionar minuciosamente su bello rostro y su cuerpo que parece el de un modelo.

  
   Aunque debería saber sobre qué trata el texto qué está leyendo, la hermosura del profesor y su sensual voz no me permiten concentrarme. Como si esto no fuera suficiente, cuando lee una oración en particular –la cual incluye la palabra “amor”- se relame los labios al mismo tiempo que clava sus ojos en los míos. La garganta se me seca por más que trague, pero el contacto visual es breve y él vuelve la mirada a la hoja de la cual está leyendo. Siendo sincera, si me seguía mirando creo que me iba a desmayar de la excitación. Semejante sex-appeal debería ser ilegal.

  
   Los cincuenta minutos de la clase se pasan volando, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta el profesor está tomando lista. Suspiro decepcionada, lamentando tener que esperar una semana para volver a ver al Dr. Farrell. Estoy segura de que voy a soñar con él esta noche e imaginar todo tipo de fantasías imposibles mientras asisto a las clases del resto de la semana. Resignada a mi destino de ilusiones destrozadas, enamorándome de uno de mis profesores que me dobla en edad, recojo mis cosas y las meto en mi mochila. Al escuchar mi apellido siendo mencionado por el profesor alzo mi mano para indicar que estoy presente. Pienso que esto es todo, por lo cual me levanto de mi asiento, pero él dice que me quede porque quiere hablar conmigo. Ante esto se me detiene el corazón. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

  
   Cuando el salón queda desierto salvo por nosotros dos, me acerco al escritorio frente a las gradas. El Dr. Colin se encuentra ordenando todos sus papeles, y cuando me oye acercándome levanta la cabeza y enfoca sus hermosos ojos color chocolate en mi sonrojado rostro. Al ver mi estado avergonzado y tímido, él me regala una media sonrisa (mitad diversión, mitad compasión). El profesor me cuenta que él fue quien tuvo que aprobar mi petición de cursar la materia debido a mi posición especial (prácticamente en primer año de la carrera); que al leer sobre mis antecedentes escolares y los trabajos y proyectos que presenté no solo en otras materias, sino durante mis años en la escuela secundaria y distintos concursos a través del país, quedó tan impresionado que no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerme en su clase. Esto me hace sonrojar aún más y agradecer sus palabras de apreciación ante mis trabajos sobre literatura. Él también me dice que, si yo quiero, le gustaría ayudarme desde ya a prepararme para mi doctorado, alegando que gracias a mi nivel de talento y desempeño voy a terminar la carrera antes de lo esperado. Casi sin palabras, le digo que me encantaría y él responde que a partir de la próxima clase puede empezar a darme trabajos especiales para presentarle y así conseguir créditos extra que me servirán para conseguir mi título.

  
   Conmocionada por todo lo que está pasando, y especialmente por serme ofrecida semejante oportunidad, me limito a asentir con entusiasmo. El profesor Farrell sonríe complacido y me asegura que cualquier duda o consulta que tenga al respecto de los proyectos en los que estaré trabajando se la puedo hacer llegar por mail o bien pasando por su oficina en el edificio del personal docente. El tener el permiso explícito de poder verlo por fuera del horario de la cátedra hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Él parece percatarse de esto y sonríe de una manera sensualmente perversa, diciéndome que ansía leer mis futuros análisis literarios respecto a lo que él me dé para leer. Yo solo llego a responderle que me siento igual de entusiasmada, temiendo que mi lado oscuro surja a la superficie y diga algo fuera de lugar. Despidiéndome del profesor y deseándole un buen fin de semana, me encamino hacia la salida y giro la cabeza por última vez en su dirección solo para ver como me guiña un ojo. Antes de cambiar de idea y volver hacia donde el profesor está parado a un costado de su escritorio, abro la puerta y salgo por ésta, dejándola cerrarse detrás de mí. Esta cursada va a ser de lo más interesante.

  
Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Y por supuesto, cualquier comentario es apreciado. Gracias por leer y mira mis otros trabajos si estás interesado/a. <3


End file.
